


Secret

by pillow forts (pyrorocketeer)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Hokage!Kagami, Young Sasuke has big dreams!, massive AU-divergence due to time-travel, time-traveller!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrorocketeer/pseuds/pillow%20forts
Summary: “I want to be like the third Hokage,” he said. “He’s Shisui’s grandpa, did you know?”“Yeah,” she said. “I know.”“He was an Uchiha,” he continued. “Uchiha can be Hokage too.”“Of course, they can,” she said.“Dad doesn’t think so,” Sasuke continued. “I heard him say that Konoha doesn’t trust us.”





	Secret

Seven-year old Sasuke hopped over the rain puddle, and he came to a stop when he saw the little frog. Sasuke scowled at the frog. He clenched his fist. He got into fight with Naruto today.

“Hey!” he heard.

Whipping around, he balked when he saw the woman with long pink hair smiling at him. Her mask was pushed up over her forehead.

“You!” he pointed at her.

“Me.” She pointed at herself.

“What are you doing here?” he scowled.

“Um.” She pretended to think. “I’m not sure. You were fuming at the frog, and I wondered if I needed to rescue it.”

“I wasn’t mad at the frog,” he said.

“Oh?”

“I was _mad_ at stupid Naruto.”

To his utter annoyance, she burst out laughing. Why would she? She didn’t know who Naruto is. Right? Unless this strange pink-haired weirdo was also Naruto’s secret. That got him more annoyed, and he resolved to smash the dobe's nose.

She was a strange woman who was in the oddest place at the oddest times. The other day when he went hunting with Itachi, she caught him from falling off a steep cliff. Setting him right, she winked at him and fled. Itachi arrived shortly, and since Sasuke didn’t want their little hunting trip to get cut short, he lied that he was fine. 

Since then, he saw her again and again. Sometimes, she showed up after he was mad at Itachi. She showed up after he fought with his father, and he was feeling sad.

“Why are you laughing?” he asked her.

“Cuz you’re a funny kid,” she said.

“I’m not a funny kid.”

“Why are you mad at Naruto?”

Sasuke stared at his shoes.

“I don’t like ‘im.”

“Why?”

“Cuz he’s stupid, and he thinks he’s gonna be Hokage oneday, cuz his dad is Hokage,” Sasuke muttered.

She walked past him and towards the swing set. She began to manipulate the water on the seat of the swing, and he watched her create a bubble of it, and she dropped on the sand in front of her. She did the same with the next swing seat, and she sat down. 

“How did you do that?” he asked.

“Hmmm.” She waved dismissively. “Did you want to sit down?” She pointed to the other swing. He walked over to it and slowly ran his hand across the seat. It was dry as a bone. He hopped onto it, and tried to match her speed.

“I think,” she said slowly. “You could be Hokage too, Sasuke.”

He looked at his knees.

“I want to be like the third Hokage,” he said. “He’s Shisui’s grandpa, did you know?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I know.”

“He was an Uchiha,” he continued. “Uchiha can be Hokage too.”

“Of course, they can." 

“Dad doesn’t think so,” he continued. “I heard him say that Konoha doesn’t trust us.”

“I know a boy,” she said. “He was a boy who everyone hated. Do you know why they hated him?”

“Why?” Sasuke asked.

“Because they feared him and his power,” she continued. “People hate what they fear.”

Sasuke was silent.

“There was a huge attack on the village,” she said. “He saved them.”

Sasuke blinked.

“He ended up becoming the leader of the village in the future, and they respected him because he used his power for good,” she said. “The village will respect you, if you give them a good reason to respect you. Respect is earned, Sasuke.” 

He scrunched up his nose in confusion. Then she tousled his hair, and he yelped at her. She always did that! 

“See ya, Sasuke.”

And just like the last time, Sasuke watched her leave with a poof. A couple of seconds later, his mother called out to him.

“Sasuke!” she called. “Sasuke!”

Sasuke perked his head up. She always did that. She left before anyone else came by, and his mother had always warned him about speaking and trusting suspicious strangers. He was a shinobi!

“Sorry, I’m late,” she said. “What?” She held out her arms when he looked at her. “No hug for me?”

Sasuke flew into her arms. Holding his mother’s hand, he blabbered about his day, and what he did and what they learned, but he didn’t mention the pink-haired weirdo.

He didn’t think he wanted to. She was his secret. 

 

**Bonus:**

Seventy year old Uchiha Kagami was sitting at his desk. Smiling to himself, he continued to write in his journal. Beside him and out through the window, you could make out Konoha in all it's bustling glory. The faces on the Hokage mountain included his younger face. Over the years, his face on the mountain had gotten more weathered. 

He heard someone enter. 

"Hokage-sama," she said. He turned to look at her. She had pink hair tied up into a pony tail, and she wore an ANBU uniform. The current ANBU uniform. 

“You’re back from your mission. How was it?”

“I’ve handled worse,” she said. She peeled off her mask, and she leaned back against his couch. "How are you, Hokage-sama?" 

“I’m not much of a Hokage these days,” he said. “Please. Call me Kagami." 

She smiled pleasantly, but there was a hint of sadness. She was probably around twenty-two now based on her excursions in and out of time. 

“It’s been a while, old friend.” He smiled at her. "Eight years?" 

"Nine," she said. "Minato's coronation." 

It was just yesterday, he thought. She was only eighteen. He was twenty two. He wasn’t sure he’d have made a good Hokage. He was too indecisive, too afraid, too confused, and he didn’t have Hiruzen’s charisma and ability to turn people to his side.

She laughed at him, and she told him he was being stupid. They ended up bickering.

He’d only find out after the Second Hokage named him successor that she was a time-traveller. She had been gone for twenty four hours. The Second Hokage was dying, and they required her prowess with medical ninjutsu. But Sakura Haruno’s signature had vanished from the earth, and Tobirama accepted his death. But not before telling him that he needed to be Hokage.

She had, since then, been every Hokage’s secret guard and confidant. She gave them advice based on what had been done, what can be done better, and what will never be.  

It took Kagami a great many years before he understood why the time-traveller couldn’t save Tobirama, and he was bitter. Over the years, she weaved in and out of the time-stream, spending a little more time in one era, and less in another. She had no control over this ability, which had been given to her by a friend in a future which went wrong. 

That’s until Minato and Jiraiya created a seal for her after she left again.

She was supposed to be back for good now. She had been back for good for the past month or so. And Minato had kept her busy. 

“Let's catch up," he said. He put aside his journal. "You don't have any where to go now, do you?" 

She looked amused, and she subconsciously rubbed her arm where the tattoo was.

"No, I suppose not." 


End file.
